


Camp Camp's Phantom

by Drakonslayer21



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, No idea on what ship's I'm doing leave suggestions in the comments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonslayer21/pseuds/Drakonslayer21
Summary: At 10 years old Jack, and Maddie Fenton sent their son to ghost camp. 4 years, and many adventures later some old friends are moving into Amity, and this just might turn the town on its head.Not super close Danny, Sam, and TuckerThe campers are familyNeglectful Jack, and Maddie





	1. A familiar Neighbor

Chapter 1 A Familiar Neighbor  
AN2: For those of you who saw this updated and got excited sorry this is just some changes to the AN to explain somethings I left out, and I forgot the disclaimer the first time I posted this.

AN: So I know I’m just starting another story but I have pretty much no inspiration for writing my other stories right now. So I’m just gonna type this little story for laughs. For the purpose of this fic Danny met Sam sometime after his first summer at Camp Campbell. He’s known Tucker for about as long so the trio is a little less close, but Danny is extremely close with his friends from camp where he was a part of Max’s little group when his parents sent him their for Ghost Camp. 

Also heads up I write what I’m inspired to write so sometimes I’ll update one story a lot, and sometimes I’ll write one or two chapters and not update for months.

Anyway the Campers have made their own little family because let’s face it with the exception of Erid, Nerris, and possibly Space Kid. None of the Campers have great families.

Note if you’ve watched Camp Camp you’ll know to Expect Cursing especially whenever Max makes an appearance. 

Also No idea if I’d rather it be Makki or Danny/Nikki. Suggestions.

Also all the campers will be 14 unless stated otherwise this takes place sometime during Season 1 after Danny has discovered all his basic powers.

There will be a lot of AU in this as a reviewer pointed out in season 1 Vlad isn’t mayor. I’m making these changes simply because I want to see how the campers will affect Danny’s interactions with different ghost.

So as of the beginning of this story Danny has met and fought with in no particular order: Vlad, Box ghost, Lunch Lady, Skulker, and Technus. I’m not having him fight the “younger” ghost. Meaning Johnny, Kitty, Ember,Youngblood and Dragon Dora simply because they are the ones that I think a different Danny would most change the relationship with.

So to recap on the important points I’ve changed.  
Sam, and Tucker aren’t as close to Danny but do know his secret  
Vlad is already mayor, and is trying to recruit Danny  
Danny doesn’t get along great with his parents your usual neglectful Jack and Maddie fanfic style.  
Hasn’t fought any of the “Younger” Ghost  
Danny has a bit more of a Camp Camper attitude.  
Danny has gone to Camp Campbell, since he was 10  
Due to Jasper Danny has a much more open mind to ghost.

Most of these won’t be seen for a while.

By the way I forgot the first time I uploaded this  
I don’t own Camp Camp or Danny Phantom. 

 

Danny’s POV  
I was chatting with my friends from Camp on a groupchat.

“Hey guys.” I type getting a multitude of heys from my friends from camp.

“What’s going on with you guys right now Amity is kinda dead.” I type with a chuckle at my pun.

“Sitting in the car with my mom, waiting to see the new house.” Nikki types back.

“Trying to talk my Dad out of moving apparently he’s got a great new job opportunity at a new university that’s just starting up.” Neil types his for response.

“Trying to find something to do. God things are so boring without you guys. I can’t believe I’m saying this but I’m ready to go back to camp.” Max responds with his at this point completely fake disdain for camp.

“Muack” The platypus somehow types it apparently having learned how to use social media on the old computer Neil leaves at camp.  
After that I receive a bunch of other responses from the others: Nurf is hitting the gym to put on some muscle for a new bullying technique he found, Preston was working on a new play production, Space Kid was trying to build a rocket, Erid was grinding away at a half pipe by her place, Dolf was working on a new painting, Harrison was trying to bring the dirty dishes he made disappear back before his parents flipped, and Nerris was still trying to put a D&D party together. Though it did seem like most of camp’s parents have been talking about some new job opportunity or great housing opportunities of some kind.

“Huh I guess the markets good right now.” I think to myself

I had just logged off the group chat, with my friends from camp, when Sam, and Tucker came into the room. I like them but they just weren’t as close as I was with my friends from camp, Maybe if we had met before my first year at camp we would be closer. Sure we’ve been through some stuff together, but all in all I still don’t think the ghost match up to some of our camp adventures over the years. In fact if it wasn’t for the fact that I know Erid’s dad’s like to check our group chat when they get bored I would have told my camp friends about my ghost powers. 

“Hey Danny.” They both say as they come into the room, and take their customary seats in my room with Tucker sitting by the computer, and Sam slumping into a bean bag chair near the corner.

“Hey dude somebody’s moving into the housing district across the street.” Tucker says pointing out the window to one of the few projects Vlad’s done as mayor that was actual improving the town. He had torn down some old unused store fronts, and put in a new housing district, along with adding several different places to bring jobs to Amity.

“Really let me see.” I say walking over to the window, and sure enough there is a moving van, and some kind of convertible pulled up to a house across the street. I was about to go sit back down when I saw a familiar shade of green hair.

“No fucking way.” I say to myself causing a language from Sam, as I start to run down the stairs with Sam, and Tucker rushing to catch up.

“Danny what’s going on.” they say as they follow me out the door. Though I’m ignoring them at the moment to pay attention to one of the people moving into the house across the street. She was our age, with a greenish blue hair color, and light pink eye’s, with scratches on both of her cheeks I knew there was only one person it could be.

“Nikki!” I yell getting the girls attention.

“Danny!!” She yells in surprise, and joy, as she runs towards me, and pulls me into a back breaking bearhug which I happily reciprocate.

“It’s good to see you Nik.” I say after we step back from the hug.

“You to Danny.” She agrees with that infectious grin of hers on her face.

“Uh Danny mind introducing us to your friend.?” Sam asks looking a little confused about what’s going on an a little angry about something. I guess I did kinda forget they were here for a bit.

“Oh right Nikki these are my friends Sam, and Tucker, Sam, Tucker this is one of my friends from camp, Nikki.” I introduce Sam, and Tucker look confused, while Nikki grins, and waves.

“You know Nikki when you said you were moving you didn’t mention it was right across the street from me.” I say to her with a smile.

“I didn’t realize it until we pulled up. You know how mom is with telling me about stuff.” She says happily at first but then grumbling the last part, to which I nod knowingly at that.

“So you go to that summer camp that Danny goes to every year?” Sam asks Nikki she seems to be acting weird almost hostile to the green haired girl.

“Do I. We’ve been friends since our first summer at camp. We’ve been through it all together.” Nikki says with a happy reminiscent smile on her face, before she seems to come up with an idea judging by how her eye’s light up.

“Danny we have to show the gang from camp.” She says pulling me into a side hug while taking out her phone to take a selfie with me. I quickly put my arm around her shoulder, and look at the phone.

“Hey guys guess who’s my new neighbor.” Nikki says while typing on her phone.

Almost immediately her phone started lighting up with comments from our friends from camp.

“No way that is so cool.” Erid responds almost immediately.

“So half the dream team’s together.” Nurf responds mere seconds later. Followed by a bunch of other comments from our friends, and mascot from camp, with Max, and Neils texts teasing us about spending so much time together outside of camp now, but it’s clear that they feel a little jealous and wish they were here. Causing Nikki to laugh while she breathes from her bag of nature, as she calls it.

“Uhh why are you breathing from the bag.” Tucker asks a little concerned.

“Oh yeah I’m fine I just needed a little bit of nature to pick me up.” Nikki says, after all these years, and many tests by Neil to see what causes it we still have no clue why Nikki gets sick when away from nature, causing us to build her son nature inhalers, and epipens for when we go places away from it. Even if Nikki prefers to use the paper sack full of dirt.

“This is going to be an awesome rest of the school year.” I say smiling at Nikki, and my friends.

And Cut so how do you like it, any things you guys want to see in particular.

Please Comment and tell me what you think even if it’s negative. I try to read them all.


	2. We're Getting the Band Back Together

Chapter 2 We’re Getting the Band Back Together.

AN: I don’t own Camp Camp or Danny Phantom

Hey so I don’t have much to say in this AN so lets get started

 

3rd Person POV  
Danny was having an awesome week of school. Nikki was in Amity, and hanging out with he, Sam, and Tucker, and ghost attacks were down. He hadn’t even been late to class at all this week. So he was surprised when he heard the announcement right before first period English.

“Daniel Fenton Please report to the office.” The intercom says causing him to look at his friends confused. Sam, and Tucker just shrug, while Nikki starts sprouting off theories from forgetting something at home, to winning the lottery. After the first few theories Danny heads to the office wondering why he was called up only to stop dead in his tracks at who he sees talking to the office lady.

“Neil, is that you?” he asks not being able to believe his eyes.

“Danny, wait your here.” He says his eyes lighting up when he realizes that if Danny is here than so is Nikki.

“Hell yeah. we really are getting the crew together aren’t we?” Neil says laughing lightly to himself with mirth in his eyes, as Danny pulls him into a hug. Danny then holds him out at arms length, and takes a good look at his old friend. Like always Neil was the tallest of their little group, though Danny was finally catching up to him, he was still taller by a good four or five inches. Other than that he hasn’t changed all that much from when he was ten. His hair was still in the jewfro, and his style hasn’t really changed.

“Oh you to know each other well that is helpful. Mr Fenton it your job to make sure Neil here here is finds his classes. Here’s his schedule, good luck.” The office lady says handing them Neil’s schedule, and returning her attention to her computer monitor.

Danny then leads Neil to their first period English class with Mr. Lancer. Giving his friend a quick warning about the teacher.

“To tell you the truth Mr. Lancer is kind of hard to figure out, sometimes he seems like he generally wants to help all of us students, and sometimes he clearly favors the so called A-List.”

“What’s the A-List?” Neil asks his friend as he follows him through the hallway.

“The A-List is a group of students mostly bullies, made up of most of the rich, and popular kids in the school. Think if Erid had the attitude of a flower scout.” Danny explains helpfully.

“Oof” says Neil not even wanting to think about something like that. Erid may be cool, but she was also pretty nice.

“Exactly.” Danny says seeing his reaction as he finally stops at the door to Mr. Lancer’s room, and opens the door gesturing for Neil to go in first.

“Sorry I’m late Mr. Lancer I had to go to the office to help show the new student around.” Danny says while sidestepping just in time to dodge a green, and yellow blur, as Nikki tackles Neil into a bone breaking bear hug.

“Neil, your here to. This is great we’ll have the whole gang back together at this rate.” Nikki says all in one breath still not releasing the now gasping for breath Neil.

“Good to see you to Nikki, but I can’t breathe.” Neil says then starts gasping for air after Nikki lets go of him.

“Sorry.” Nikki says to him watching him gasp for air with only a slight smirk.

“Ms. Nicholette please refrain from crushing your fellow students.” Mr. Lancer drones to an unrepentant Nikki.

“Anyway Welcome to Casper hi uhm Neil was it.” Mr. Lancer continues to the boy who’s finally caught his breath.

“It’s fine Mr. Lancer I wouldn’t expect anything more from Nikki, though I do wish someone had at least gave me a heads up when he dodged her.” Neil says while giving Danny the stink eye.

“Hey you think I could of stopped her dude it’s Nikki she’s basically a force of nature.” Danny defends himself. 

This actually shocks the rest of the class, because while they know the new girl hung out with Danny, and his friends they hadn’t cared enough to learn that they apparently have known each other for quite a while. The two of them clearly know this new kid as well. Mr. Lancer while a little annoyed at having his introduction interrupted was also surprised to see Danny clearly knows these new students as well if not better than he knows Sam and Tucker

“Yeah your right man.” Neil says, only for Nikki to pull both of them into another brone breaking hug.

“Nikki can’t breathe!” They both manage to croak out.

“As you clearly know Mr. Fenton, and Ms. Nicholette why don’t you take a seat in the back with them.” Mr. Lancer says trying to get his class back in order, and while most teachers wouldn’t try to put friends so close together there really weren’t any other empty seats in the room.

“Okay” Neil says while following Danny, and Nikki to the back, and sitting next to Sam, and Tucker.

Mr. Lancer glances at the clock, and seeing that there was only five more minutes left in class. “Well students seeing as there is just five minutes left in class after that little distraction, I guess we’ll start reading Romeo, and Juliet tomorrow. You can just talk amongst yourselves for the rest of the period.” He says causing cheers from the students.

“Well Sam, Tucker this is Neil probably the only guy I know who’s better at technology than you Tuck.” Danny says to introducing Neil, and immediately getting Tuckers attention.

“What do you mean Danny?” Tucker asks generally wondering what Neil did to make Danny say that. Sam meanwhile is giving Neil a once over than shrugs, and olds out a hand to shake.

She seems to be less guarded with Neil, than she was with Nikki. I don’t get what her problem is. Everyone loves Nikki it’s part of her charm. Danny thinks to himself.

“Well to answer your question Tuck let me tell you the story about the time Neil decided that he needed his nerd time, and created a chatbot.” Danny says before going on to tell the tale of Neil Bot, and how the AI ended up deleting himself after realizing he hated people, and wouldn’t be able to download to the internet in a reasonable amount of time.

“Wait, wait, wait your telling me he you made an AI out of a graphing calculator!” Tucker asks looking at Nikki, and I to tell him we’re messing with him.

“Yep” the two say at the exact same time.

“Jinx you owe me a soda.” Nikki shouts to Danny.

Danny just looks at Nikki, and Neil talking with Sam, and Tucker, and can’t help but think that there’s a few things missing. He really regrets that he hasn’t told Nikki, or anyone from camp about his ghost powers,but Erid’s fathers often spy on the camp group chat. He also decided he won’t tell Nikki, and Neil now to until he can tell Max at the same time. He’s already told Nikki this when she asked where he went when he disappeared. Danny thought Sam seemed weirdly smug at this, but shook it off.

After a day of explaining the social structure, and classes of Casper High, Danny, Nikki, and Neil are heading home with Neil living in the same housing district as Nikki. Sam, and Tucker ended up having to both head home right after school. When they come to the street all their houses are on they see a moving van in the house right next door to Nikki’s, and an Indian looking man talking on the phone while a moving crew took a couch inside. The group then heard an unmistakable to them at least jaded sigh, and all turned to see a kid of Indian descent, wearing a plain blue hoodie.

“Max!!!!” the three shout as they go in for a tackle group hug.

“What the Fuck!” Max says before he realizes just who it is who has him in a death grip.

“Nikki, Neil, Danny what the hell are you guys doing here?” Max asks confused.

“We’re your new neighbors!” Nikki yells excitedly

Max would later deny it, but Danny was sure he saw a small smile appear on Max’s face at the news. Unfortunately that’s when the man on the phone seemed to notice what Max was doing.  
“Max stop messing around, and start unpacking your stuff.” The man says not noticing, or just ignoring the three death glares he was receiving from the teenagers.

And that’s a wrap for chapter 2 of Camp Camp’s Phantom I hope you liked it. I was originally gonna have it be only Neil showing up in this chapter, but I did that, and the chapter seemed to short so I had the surprise reveal of Max at the end.

Please Note that next chapter will just be a montage of all the campers showing up.


End file.
